My Heart is A Lock, But You Have The Key
by Fighting For Redemption
Summary: Drabble Series. Mainly focused on Hook and Emma, other pairings in there as well. Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. So I started this drabble series. Most of it will be HookxEmma, because their an OTP. I want to give a special thanks to Jay's Song, Heart and Soul - Sunny, Erza Scarlet Tribute - Cinders, Willowwhisker, and Ryler, for inspiration and ideas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Heart is a Lock, But You Have the Key**

**By: Move Like A Soldier**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter One~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She didn't know why she was watching him.

Maybe she enjoyed the firelight flickering in his eyes.

Emma sat dazedly in the armchair on the first floor. Hook was leaned back, watching the fire from his seat. Honestly, he annoyed her so much at times. What with his calling her 'love' and the way he found her, trying to jog her memories with a kiss. A _kiss. _And the way he acts like he's the one who knows everything about his ship after countless stories have been written about him, and his crew, and the Jolly Rodger.

Sure, he was cute, and his eyes danced with the flames of the fire as he sat. He always looked so peaceful and she never understood why, and that was another thing that annoyed her. Looks didn't matter to her in her book, even though she did prefer it, no one was perfect. Well, maybe.

"What you need, love?"

Emma jumped, her hand flying to her heart, chestnut eyes widening. She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Jesus Christ, Hook! You scared me."

"Evidently." Was his reply. He turned his head and looked at her full on. Emma noticed all the details in his face. Like the light upturn of his lips and his eyes that twinkled with mischief. "You jumped six centimeters into the air."

Emma sighed, running her hands down her face, and leaning back into her chair. "I'm just.. tired." she said, drowsiness hitting her all of a sudden.

"Aren't we all, love." -pause- "Why don't you catch some shut eye." He stated, stifling a yawn and snuggling into the love-seat.

Emma was about to protest, as she usually did - _usually, _not _always - _but the idea of sleep sounded really good. Like, _really good. _She stood, hand over her mouth as she was engulfed by a yawn. "That actually sounds great."

Hook looked at her, a small smile playing his delicate lips. "I get great ideas occasionally. Goodnight, Swan."

"Night."

Emma started to walk, and got a good half way across the carpet before she got her foot caught on a small upturned bit, causing her to slip and fall. She didn't hit the ground as she thought she would. Hook's arms flew out and caught her before she could make impact.

She turned her head slightly, seeing the floor inches away from her head, which Hook was holding up wit his hand. He brought her up, looking at her with that odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks." Was what Emma could say. Probably the only word that flashed into her head.

Hook - unexpectedly - kissed her forehead, and then helped her up. She stood, the spot where his lips had touched blazing.

"Goodnight Hook. Thanks." she said, keeping her voice steady.

"Any time, my love."

Her heart skipped a beat.

He had said 'my'.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody! So the first chapter was a success, over 200 views in less then a day! I only got one review tough, so special thanks to Distant Storm! Now, without further ado, chapter two. (No rhyme intended) _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**My Heart is a Lock, But You Have the Key**

**By: Move Like A Soldier**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter Two~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emma woke with a start, sheets flying off her. She was breathing hard, tears streamed down her face. She puffed out, hand over her heart, listening to it racing. Her hands automatically flew up to her face, starting to - trying to - wipe away the tears, failing miserably.

Plan B.

She threw off the sheets, pulling her red leather jacket over her black tank top and slipped on a pair of jeans, opening the door and silently heading outside.

By now the tears had slowed a little, and she kept walking down Storybrooke at a fast pace.

She was about to keep going until she saw a pair of black boots on the ground in front of her, and as she trailed them to the face, she just stared, still crying faintly.

"You alright love?" Hook asked, eyebrows furrowing. Emma gazed upon the pirate, chestnut eyes a little puffy but lost. The eyes of a lost girl. "Emma..." he trailed off.

Emma opened her mouth, but nothing came out. So instead she walked briskly towards Hook, and he braced himself for the hit.

But he wasn't ready for the hug.

Emma reached out, hands between his coat and his shirt, as she planted her head on his chest. Hook could only stand there and look at her, before moving his arms around her in a tight hug. "Whats wrong, Swan?"

Emma just shook her head. Hook didn't ask anymore the questions.

He stood there with Emma. Maybe it was a minute, or maybe an hour. But all that mattered to him was that they where together.

At last.


End file.
